ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2009/May
This page is an archive for the month of May 2009. May 1 Out in New York, Lady Gaga was seen out in New York before her concert at the Electric Factory in Philadelphia. 5-1-09 Out in New York.jpg The Fame Ball: Electric Factory :: Main Articles: The Fame Ball, Electric Factory '' After the concert at Famous Club on April 25th where she wore one single outfit. Gaga returned to her normal range of Fame Ball outfits. She wore a plain blonde bob hairstyle. She was also spotted leaving the Electric Factory after the show. The Fame Ball Paparazzi 001.jpg 02.jpg Future love bubble dress performance.jpg The Fame Ball Just Dance 001.jpg TFB-PK.jpg 5-1-09 Leaving the Electric Factory in Philidelphia.jpg May 2 The Fame Ball: Terminal 5 :: ''Main Articles: The Fame Ball, Terminal 5 '' Lady Gaga was seen backstage after this concert. Due to high demand and the impossibility to add an extra date, Gaga performed two shows tonight: early show (7PM) and late show (11PM). Madonna, Cyndi Lauper, and Zac Posen were seen at the first show. Gaga wore a new outfit for Just Dance: A yellow version of the tutu she had wore previously. She sported a plain blonde bob hairstyle. At the end of the late show, Vincent Herbert and Troy Carter, went onstage to give Gaga a framed certified gold album for the sale of ''The Fame. 5-2-09 Backstage terminal 5 001.jpg 5-2-09 Fame Ball Terminal 5 001.jpg May 3 The Fame Ball: KISS 95.7 Summer Kick Off :: Main Articles KISS 95.7 Summer Kick Off, The Fame Ball Tour There were no changes fashion wise between this Fame Ball concert and the previous one. Gaga was seen backstage. 5-3-09 Backstage at Kiss 95.7 Summer Kickoff.jpg Out in New York Lady Gaga was seen out in New York City after her Fame Ball concert. 5-3-09 Out in New York.jpg 5-3-09 NYC.jpg May 4 The Fame Ball: GRAMMY Celebration Concert Tour : Main articles: The Fame Ball, House of Blues, Grammy Award Ceremony '' Lady Gaga walked was seen in the press room here and she was interviewed backstage at the event in a blue outfit. This event was held at the House of Blues in Boston. There were no fashion changes between this Fame Ball concert and the previous one. The only difference is that Gaga wore a new shoulder length fringe wig. 5-4-09 The Grammy Celebration Concert Tour Attending.jpg 5-4-09 Grammy Celebration Concert Interview 001.JPG Grammy Celebration Concert 009.png #Sheer jumpsuit by Unknown, shoes by John Galliano May 6 The Fame Ball: Bobby Bones Show Second Chance Prom : ''Main articles: The Fame Ball, Austin Music Hall '' Event hosted by 96-7 KISS-FM. Gaga was seen backstage before and after the event. Gaga didn't wear her usual line up of Fame Ball outfits for this concert like she did at the previous concert at the Grammy Celebration Tour. She wore one black outfit the entire concert with a jacket. She removed the jacket and put on the "Domino hat" during Eh Eh. Gaga also wore a different wig. A bright blonde bob wig that is a bit shorter than her other bobs. 5-6-09 Bobby Bones Radio Show.jpg 5-6-09 Fame Ball Bobby Bones 2nd Chance Prom 002.jpg 5-6-09 Bobby Bones Radio Show 2.jpg 5-6-09 Fame Ball Bobby Bones 2nd Chance Prom 001.JPG 5-6-09 Fame Ball Bobby Bones 2nd Chance Prom 003.jpg 5-6-09 Backstage Austin Music Hall 001.jpg May Smashbox Studios :: ''Main Article: Matthew Rolston Matthew Rolston.jpg Matthew Rolston 5 MonstersPage.jpg.jpg Matthew Rolston 3.jpg Matthew Rolston 2.jpg Matthew Rolston 4.jpg MatthewRolston003.jpg May 7 Austin Airport Lady Gaga arrived at an airport in Austin, Texas to leave the state. 5-7-09 Austin Airport.jpg 5-7-09 Austin Airport 2.jpg Sebastian Faena : Main article: Sebastian Faena '' Sebastian Faena 07.jpg Sebastian Faena 05.jpg 404808_271307902924867_128347770554215_683190_1780935062_n.jpg Sebastian Faena 06.jpg Sebastian Faena 03.jpg Sebastian Faena 01.jpg Sebastian Faena 02.jpg It was during this photo shoot that Gaga met Nicola Formichetti for the first time. He gave her the Nasir Mazhar's hat that she wore the next day for The Ellen DeGeneres Show. 5-7-09 Behind the scenes Sebastian Faena 001.jpg 5-7-09 Behind the scenes Sebastian Faena 002.jpg May 8 The Ellen DeGeneres Show (NBC) :: ''Main Article: The Ellen DeGeneres Show Gaga was interviewed by Ellen and she performed Poker Face. 5-8-09 The Ellen Degeneres Show.jpg 5-12-09 Ellen.jpg The Fame Ball: Channel 933 Summer Kick Off : Main articles: The Fame Ball, Cricket Wireless Amphitheatre '' Just like the previous concert at the Bobby Bones Show Second Chance Prom, Gaga didn't wear her usual line up of Fame Ball costumes. She wore one simple black outfit with a jacket. During the concert, she wore the jacket up until Money Honey then removed it. 5-8-09 93.3 Summer Kick Off.jpg 5-8-09 933 Summer Kick Off 002.jpg 5-8-09 Backstage Summer Kick Off 001.jpg May 9 The Fame Ball: KIIS FM's Wango Tango : ''Main articles: The Fame Ball, Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre '' Gaga was interviewed by Audrey Kitching on the red carpet. 5-9-09 KIIS Wango Tango Arrival.jpg 5-9-09 KIIS 2.jpg 5-9-09 KIIS 1.jpg Lady Gaga performed a short version of The Fame Ball setlist and wore only two outfits. She wore the original Paparazzi "Mirror Dress" with a jacket, and the same black outfit from the Bobby Bones Show Second Chance Prom. Gaga also wore a curly bob wig with purple highlights on the left side. 5-9-09 Fame Ball KISS FM Wango Tango 001.jpg 5-9-09 Fame Ball KISS FM Wango Tango 002.jpg 5-9-09 Fame Ball KISS FM Wango Tango 003.jpg Walmart Soundcheck :''Main article: WalMart Soundcheck, Aaron Rapoport This performance was recorded at the CenterStaging studio after KISS FM's Wango Tango. First Gaga was interviewed, then she performed a small setlist of songs. Aaron Rapoport had a photo session with her before her performance. 5-9-09 Walmart Soundcheck Interview 001.jpg 5-9-09 Walmart Soundcheck Interview 002.jpg 5-9-09 Aaron Rapoport 001.jpg 5-9-09 Aaron Rapoport 002.jpg 5-9-09 Aaron Rapoport 003.jpg 5-9-09 Aaron Rapoport 004.jpg 5-9-09 Aaron Rapoport 005.jpg 5-9-09 Walmart Soundcheck.jpg May 10 The Fame Ball: EndFest 2009 : Main articles: The Fame Ball, Raley Field '' Festival held by the radio station 107.9 The End. Gaga performed a modified version of her Fame Ball setlist and wore three new outfits that were never wore again on the Fame Ball Tour. For LoveGame and Beautiful, Dirty, Rich, Gaga wore a white outfit with a jacket. For The Fame and Eh Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say), Gaga wore a white panty with denim vest. For Poker Face (Acoustic), Poker Face, and Just Dance, Gaga wore a disco bra, black panty, and black jacket. 5-10-09 The Endfest 1.jpg 5-10-09 Fame Ball the End Fest 002.jpg 5-10-09 Fame Ball the End Fest 003.jpg 5-10-09 The Endfest 2.jpg May 12 Dancing with the Stars (ABC) Lady Gaga performed LoveGame in a sparkly pink outfit and Just Dance in a black outfit. 5-12-09 Dancing with the Stars.jpg 5-12-09 Dancing with the Stars 2.jpg 5-12-09 Dancing with the Stars 003.jpg LAX Airport Lady Gaga arrived at LAX Airport to leave to do a couple photoshoots, then fly to New Zealand. 5-12-09 LAX Airport.jpg 5-12-09 LAX.jpg May 13 Ellen von Unwerth ::''Main Article: Ellen von Unwerth Gaga-Glam.jpg May 14 David LaChapelle ::''Main Article: David LaChapelle Bubble suit.jpg David LaChapelle 02.jpg 0653888lo.png 01.jpg David LaChapelle 01.jpg May 16 Auckland Airport Gaga landed at the Auckland Airport in the afternoon and went to prepare for her concert later with the Pussycat Dolls. 5-16-09 Auckland Airport.jpg #Leather harness by Hannah Marshall, ripped lavender leggins by Mark and Estel, shoes by Emilio Pucci Doll Domination Tour: Vector Arena : Main articles: Doll Domination Tour, Vector Arena '' Performed "The Fame" with a new suit with a "newspapers" print. May 17 Rove (Network Ten) 5-17-09 Rove 2.jpg 5-17-09 Rove.jpg May 19 Doll Domination at Brisbane Entertainment Centre May 20 Sydney Airport 5-20-09 At Sydney Airport.jpg May 21 InterContinental Hotel :''Main article: Ella Pellegrini Tracey Nearmy Nova 100.3 FM :Main article: Nova 100.3FM She performed the acoustic version of "Paparazzi". 5-21-09 Arriving at Nova Radio 100.jpg Doll Domination Tour at Newcastle Entertainment Centre May 22 Taronga Zoo 5-25-09 Zoo.jpg The Kyle and Jackie O (2Day FM) :Main article: 2Day FM Lady Gaga appearead on "The Kyle & Jackie O Show". At one point she was filmed while speaking to contestants for Australian Idol. 5-25-09 Australian Idol with Kyle and jackie O.jpg Doll Domination at Acer Arena May 23 Doll Domination Tour at Acer Arena May 25 Kia Soul Live at the Chapel (Seven Network) : Main article: Kia Soul Live at The Chapel As announced in April, Gaga performed at "Live at the Chapel" which was sponsored by Kia Soul in 2009. The set list consisted of six songs performed similarly to the Fame Ball or the Australian leg of the Doll Domination Tour. She gave an interview which was divided into parts before each song on the broadcasted episode. This was part of the series 7 of the program. The recording took place at the Paddington Uniting Church in Sydney. 5-25-09 Arriving at the Chapel in Sydney.jpg 5-25-09 The Chapel 6.jpg 5-25-09 The Chapel 1.jpg 5-25-09 The Chapel 2.jpg 5-21-09 Chapel 1.jpg 5-25-09 The Chapel 3.jpg 5-21-09 Chapel 2.jpg 5-25-09 The Chapel 4.jpg 5-25-09 The Chapel 5.jpg 5-25-09 Leaving the Chapel in Sydney.jpg 5-25-9 Leaving The Program The Chapel, Sydney 002.jpg 5-25-9 Leaving The Program The Chapel, Sydney 003.jpg May 26 Doll Domination at Rod Laver Arena May 27 Hamish & Andy (2Day FM/Today Network) Doll Domination Tour at Rod Laver Arena 5-27-09 Hamish and Andy.jpg May 28 Doll Domination Tour at Adelaide Entertainment Centre May 29 Perth Airport 5-29-09 Perth Airport.jpg #Sunglasses by Versace, shoes by Giuseppe Zanotti for Balmain May 30 Doll Domination Tour at Burswood Dome May 31 Perth to Sydney 5-31-09 Perth Airport.jpg 5-31-09 Sydney Airport.jpg Category:2009 fashion